


Under Your Spell

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crack, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You're sure?" he murmured, offering Tommy one last out. And Tommy knew that he should probably take the chance and run. But he couldn't, it was like he was frozen in place, towered by Adam, tempted by an indescribably desire to just let go of </i>everything<i>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valress (Val_Brown)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/gifts).



> Accidentally inspired by Valress. Thanks! ;)

  
Tommy was nervous as he glanced at his reflection in the full length mirror. Why, he wasn't sure. He was already in the band, hell they had been interested enough to give him a chance at learning the bass and re-auditioning, so surely there was no need to try to impress anyone. But still, it was the first time he would be together with Adam and the whole band, and he just had this weird intuition that something important would happen.   


Whatever. He shrugged, deciding that he looked good enough, grabbing his phone and keys before heading out the door. After all, he didn't want to be late. 

-

It was amazing, Tommy thought, how quickly they all settled into comfortable conversation once they were seated around a table. Adam was sat in the middle, and with his easy going charm he soon had them all relaxed and chatting. Just like he had at the audition, Tommy mused on the fact that Adam was perfect super star material. He just had that air about him; friendly, open and absolutely likeable. 

The mood stayed happy and light and Tommy found himself talking way more than he usually did, normally preferring to be more of a listener and observer in gatherings. He could tell he was going to enjoy playing with these people, it was like they just  _gelled_ , better than any band he had been part of in the past. And, it was definitely going to be interesting playing for Adam, who on top of his likeableness was so charismatic and rather flamboyant. 

"Monte!" 

Adam's warning tone brought Tommy out of his thoughts and he looked up at Adam just as Adam was giving Monte a fierce glare. 

"You know I hate it when people eat food off my plate." Adam put a hand over his food, as if he was afraid Monte would try to steal something despite his warning, and looked down at his plate with a look that was over-the-top possessive considering it was just food. 

And that look. Tommy found himself stopping his hand from forking up more of his pasta mid-motion, his whole body going still as he just stared, entranced by Adam's fierceness. He didn't even notice the grip of his hand loosening, his fork falling the small distance onto his plate with a loud noise that was enough to make everyone at the table turn towards him. 

Tommy didn't even notice that  _everyone's_  attention was now on him, all he noticed was Adam's eyes, still full of possessive fire as their gazes met. Sure, he had noticed Adam's dominant nature since the moment they met, but suddenly he was acutely aware of it. And it  _enticed_  him. Adam licked his lips, obviously aware of the same pull Tommy felt, and Tommy found his own tongue mimicking the motion.

Someone - possibly Monte, Tommy wasn't sure at all - cleared their throat, and Adam's eyes snapped away from Tommy's. Monte was muttering some apology, but Tommy wasn't paying attention to any of the conversation that tentatively picked back up. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, and when he looked down at his hands they were  _shaking_ , and his mind was screaming at him, wondering what the fuck had just happened.

For the rest of the dinner, he found it hard to pay attention to anyone but Adam, no matter how hard he tried to. When dinner was over, he purposefully dawdled, waiting until everyone had said goodbye before deciding he needed the bathroom. He was nervous about potential consequences of leaving the restaurant at the same time as Adam. 

And he had been right to be nervous he decided as Adam's shadow loomed over him as soon as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. Evidentially, his attempt at escaping something that was obviously inevitable had not worked at all. 

"Want a ride?" Adam asked, and it sounded way less innocent to Tommy than it should have. 

"I was just gonna catch a cab." Tommy shrugged, looking at his toes in an effort to avoid Adam's gaze. He could almost feel it burning on him. 

"Don't be silly," Adam insisted, "I'll take you home." His voice had darkened a little, holding just a hint of bossiness that Tommy felt himself helplessly responsive to. 

"Sure." He gave up, lifting his gaze to meet Adam's, feeling that same pull he had inside the restaurant. 

Adam didn't ask, and Tommy didn't suggest it, but Adam still ended up bringing Tommy to his own place instead of Tommy's. The front door had barely closed behind them before Adam pressed Tommy against it, one hand on each side of Tommy's head, eyes all possessive and fiery again as they bore into Tommy's. 

"You're sure?" he murmured, offering Tommy one last out. And Tommy knew that he should probably take the chance and run. But he couldn't, it was like he was frozen in place, towered by Adam, tempted by an indescribably desire to just let go of  _everything_.

He locked his eyes on Adam's and nodded, not trusting his voice. 

  
Adam picked him up then, carrying him into the bedroom, setting him down and uttering a simple "strip" before disappearing into what Tommy assumed to be an adjoining bathroom. Tommy did as he was told, piling his clothes onto the armrest of a chair in the corner that already held some of Adam's clothes. He was naked when Adam returned to the room, trying not to fidget as he felt Adam's gaze on him. 

Adam was quickly in front of him again, and Tommy could feel the heat radiating from his body as Adam's hand cupped his chin, tipping his head back before Adam's lips captured his own. 

Electricity. That's exactly what that touch felt like to Tommy, like current flowing through him, causing the hair all over his body to stand on end, hyper sensitive and totally focused on Adam. Adam's hand slid down a little, grip tightening on Tommy's throat, and Tommy went pliant in response, his lips parting to let Adam's tongue probed into him. 

It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Sure, Tommy had subbed before, to girls, and even once to a guy just because he had been curious (and it was disastrous enough to cure his curiosity), but  _this_ , this was different, this was a connection that fell outside the realms of his fantasies and any predefined labels he had in his head. Adam wasn't Adam to him at that moment; not Adam the soon-to-be superstar, not Adam his boss, not Adam the  _guy_  he had only met a few weeks ago and hardly even knew yet. He was just someone that seemed to know exactly what Tommy wanted -  _needed_  - and fuck Tommy hadn't even realized that he needed it until right at that moment. 

Tommy was way too caught up in the kiss to even realize that Adam was pinning his hands behind his back and expertly tying soft silky material around his wrists. When he  _did_  notice, as he tried to reach out to touch Adam, he let out a protesting whine but it was more because he really fucking wanted to be able to touch than him having a problem with being restrained. 

"Hush," Adam soothed, sitting down on the foot on the bed - how the hell had they ended up by the bed anyway Tommy wondered, he hadn't noticed them moving - "on your knees for me."

Tommy was on his knees before Adam had even finished the sentence, and Adam's hand came to rest on the back of his head, pushing him forward until his face was pressed into Adam's crotch. Tommy could smell Adam's musky scent through the thick fabric of the black jeans he was wearing, could feel the outline of Adam's hard cock against his face. Adam just held Tommy there for a while, cock twitching against Tommy's cheek, until Tommy let out a tiny whimper, his tongue snaking out to pathetically leave a little damp spot next to Adam's fly. 

Adam chuckled, his grip on Tommy's head loosening, his hand moving underneath Tommy's chin once again, tilting his head back so Tommy was gazing up at Adam through half lidded eyes. "So needy..." Adam murmured softly, caressing Tommy's cheek with his thumb as he took in the unhidden want in the smaller man's gaze. 

Using his free hand, Adam quickly undid his belt, then his fly, pulling his pants and boxers down just enough to free his aching cock. Tommy looked slightly perturbed as he glanced at it, uncertainly clouding his features for a while as if he suddenly realized just what was about to happen, but then Adam's hand was back on his neck, pushing him forward, and he pushed the nervousness away and let himself be guided into place. 

Adam's hand tangled in Tommy's hair as Tommy stuck his tongue out, licking the shaft, tasting, slicking it up. His hands and arms flexed in their confines, and he made a little protesting noise because he really fucking wanted to use his hands for this. 

"Nu-huh, just your mouth honey." Adam's voice drifted to him, breathy now, sending a shiver up Tommy's spine. 

Adam grabbed the base of his own cock and Tommy obediently opened his mouth, his eyes falling shut as Adam slapped the head against his face a few times, the leaking precum smearing over Tommy's cheek. Then Adam guided himself into Tommy's waiting mouth, groaning as Tommy's lips closed around him. 

Tommy couldn't say he had done this many times, once or twice before his curiosity was cured (or at least, he had thought it was, until tonight), mostly drunk and fumbling encounters. But instinct took over as the salty sweet taste of Adam's precum settled on his tongue, and he let the strong fingers tugging his hair, Adam's soft moans and the silky fabric restraining his hands keep him grounded as his lips and tongue worked Adam. 

Despite Tommy's inexperience, it wasn't long before Adam came, his hand becoming a ghosting presence at the back of Tommy's head, giving him the choice to pull away if he wanted to. But Tommy didn't, he tried valiantly to swallow, although quite a bit just trickled down his chin, mostly landing on his shirt and Adam's pants. 

Silence for a few moments, punctuated only by heavy breaths coming from them both. Tommy kept completely still, on his knees, his cheek resting against the inside of Adam's thigh. He could feel Adam's pulse, beating away as quickly as his own, focusing on the rhythm to keep himself present. 

Adam smiled at him as his eyes blinked open again, satisfied and tender. "C'mere." He reached his arms out, helping Tommy stand before pulling him into his lap. 

Adam worked the knot restraining Tommy free with one hand, his other settling around Tommy's cock, fisting him at a fast pace. Tommy stretched his arms up and locked them around Adam's neck as they came free, his whole back pressing against Adam as he arched into Adam's touch, mewing softly. Adam cocked his head down, his lips finding Tommy's neck, tongue licking just below his ear, tracing his pulse as his free hand closed around Tommy's neck. 

"That's it, come for me baby." Adam said softly and Tommy came undone in his arms, shuddering and making all kinds of unintelligible noises, with Adam's name mixed in at least once. 

Adam stroked him through the aftershocks before he pulled Tommy with him back onto the bed, just holding him, stroking his hair and his cheek before Tommy's eyes opened lazily. They looked at each other for a while, then Tommy moved, pressing a chaste and somewhat shy kiss to Adam's cheek. 

"Soooo..." Adam said thoughtfully, looking almost as if he only just remembered what Tommy had told him on the day of his audition, "you're straight?"

Tommy met his gaze, holding it defiantly, in stark contrast to his earlier submission. "Yes. Straight."

"Alright," Adam acknowledged, pushing himself up to go grab a washcloth. Tommy's slender fingers closed around his wrist to stop him before he moved away. 

"But you know, if you want to like... grabmeand _stuff_. That's cool." Tommy blushed as he stuttered through his admission. 

Adam looked at him for a moment then grinned, giving only a simple nod to acknowledge Tommy's words before he freed himself from Tommy's grasp and disappeared into the bathroom.

Tommy sighed and stretched, wincing as the muscles in his back and arms protested. He could already tell that working for Adam was going to be very interesting indeed.


End file.
